smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Four Living Creatures
In the ''Aeon of the Champion story series, ''the '''Four Living Creatures '''are a class of beings associated with High Heavens, described as bearing distinct animal features and having some sort of connection to the wild. Little has been revealed about them thus far, other than that they are considered guardians and protectors of the orderly Universe the Pantheon sought to create. History Many centuries ago, when the Eternal Conflict was still young, it is said that the Four Living Creatures were the first and foremost defenders of the High Heavens. Eventually, while the archangels waged holy wars against the forces of the Burning Hells and its demonic Princes of Hell and the dominions governed the many provinces of the golden, unspoiled realm, the Creatures themselves waged a secret war against darker powers that threatened to throw the newly-ordered universe into chaos and monstrous torment. Valiently and over many aeons they fought shoulder to shoulder with each other, driving back the shadows and spreading the life-giving energies of the Holy Light throughout the Great Unknown. Many a planet were saved thanks to these efforts, and for the greatest while, it seemed as if the threat had been contained. This changed with the arrival of parasitic eldritch horrors, hell-bent on colonising entire planets and consuming their mass for food. These frightening, awesome, vile beings threatened to consume the entirety of what the Creatures had struggled for many years to protect - and given the sheer eldritch nature of these monstrosities, it would be something perhaps even their power would be unable to handle. Not content on allowing this to happen, the Creatures decided to empower the world's offspring to deal with these terrible powers, and are thought to be the ones responsible for teaching the Eldari how to wield magic, in preparation for the creation of an elite sect of fighters who were strong, faithful and committed enough to banish the threat once and for all. Trivia *The threat mentioned in this article ''could ''be a reference to the Chaos Gods. **If this is the case, then Lucithel was correct in his assumption that the Void was a threat. **However, because there was already a taskforce dedicated to stopping them, his attempts at destroying the universe before the Dark Cosmics and their Chaos God servants could corrupt it is unnecessary. *The Creatures are based off of their Biblical counterparts, revealed in the book of Revelation when the Lamb breaks one of the seals. They are thus known as the Four Cherubim. *It is unknown whether the Cherubim are of higher rank than the Archangels/Aesir. At the very least, there appears to be little correspondence between the two. It is possible that the archangels' main role was to govern the heavens via their Council and keep the demons of the Burning Hells at bay while the Creatures went to deal with any other threat that endangered the ordered universe. Category:Races Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Two-gendered races Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Animal characters Category:Animals